poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Past to the Future II: Trixie's World
Past to the Future II: Trixie's World, is another Movie. It is a sequel to Past to the Future ''and the second part of the trilogy. Plot To the Future! Taking place from the end of Past to the Future, Vanellope and Zecora show up to visit the team and then the DeLorean shows up Stuingtion's Engines come out insisting they accompany them to the future to sort out a problem with Shining Armor and Cadance's future children. As they depart, Trixie accidentally witnesses their departure. They arrive on May 10th, 2037 where Mucker electronically hypnotizes Vanellope and leaves her incapacitated in an alley. Meanwhile, Mucker has Babs and the CMC pose as Shining Armor and Cadance's future children, to refuse an offer from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's future desendents. Stopping the bad/hover-scooter chase The CMC and Babs successfully switch places with Shining Armor and Cadance's children and refuses Golden Tiara and Ruby Ladle's offer, but Golden Tiara calls them chicken which angers Scootaloo because she hates being called that, then Golden Tiara takes a golf club out to hit them and then the CMC, Babs, and Ruby Ladle get into a chase scene similar to the scooter chase from 1947 but the CMC are on a Hover-Scooter and wagon. But when they go over the small pond, they stop due to the Scooter not being able to work on water, Golden Tiara takes out a jet powered Scooter and she and Ruby Ladle speed towards the CMC but Scootaloo pulls out her Desert Eagle and shoot Golden Tiara in the leg which makes Golden Tiara and Ruby Ladle end up crashing into the local courthouse and are arrested, saving Shining Armor and Cadance's future children. Which is witnessed by an elderly Trixie. Rarity's Buy Later, Rarity then sees a Fashion and horse show Almanac in a magazine stand and then comes up with a devious plan of how to make herself and the others rich. So she buys the Almanac, but Mucker discovers it and James is mad at Rarity for making a foolish purchase and Mucker warns him about attempting to profit from time travel, but before he can adequately dispose of the almanac, they are forced to follow the police who have found Vanellope incapacitated and are taking her to Thomas and Twilight's 2037 home. Trixie overhears the conversation and recalling the DeLorean from the present, follows with the discarded book in a taxi. Elderly Trixie steals the DeLorean Then, Trixie steals the DeLorean and drives back to 1947, after Thomas, Twilight, and the others rescue Vanellope. Rescuing Vanellope Vanellope, sees everyone's future self while in the future house, (Like Thomas and Twilight are even closer then before, Shining Armor and Cadnace have children, the CMC and Babs have their cutie marks, Rainbow Dash is now part of the Wonderbolts, and Mako's life didn't go so well because he had an accident with another freight train. Soon the team helps Vanellope escape but she sees her future self but doesn't make eye contact with her future self but faints at sight while the other Vanellope sees her younger self and just goes on her buisness, soon the team help Vanellope out and get in the DeLorean just as Trixie returns in it, but as the team gets in she's erased from existence after she falls in front of a dumpster. The alternate present When Thomas, Twilight and their Team travel back to their present time and drop Vanellope off at the CMC clubhouse, they discover that Equesodor is ruled by Trixie who is very rich and that Twilight and Shining Armor's Family are her servents. When they find out about what happen to Twilight and Shining Armor's family, Trixie and Diesel come in and Trixie starts to mess with Twilight stating that she is her student now. Steamy then has enough of Trixie's behaviour and threatens to blow off her head with his shotgun, despite being the ruler, Trixie is still scared of Steamy and leaves. Shining Armor asks his parents where are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Night Light answers that they're in the cemetury. Princess' tombstones/ finding out about Trixie's plot Soon the team find tombstones with the Princess' names on them, and that they died on April 25th, 1972. The sight is so bad that Cadance and Twilight start to cry from their loss. The Miner trains then lead the team to their home to get the facts of what the heck's going on. When they are in the lab, the Miner Trains explain to the others that they fond the bag the Almanac came and part of Elderly Trixie's cane, Steam Mech then explains that Trixie stole the DeLorean and went back to the past and gave the Almanac to her past self. Rarity then pins the blame on herself, because she bought the magazine and then starts to cry for causing their present to be this way. Steam Grindor then explains that the only way to restore their present is to get the date Trixie got the Almanac in the past. Asking Trixie The team then asks Trixie about how did she got alamanc. She explains that some Elder came to her relative Mary Trix on June 11th, 1947 who told her that she would never lose as long as she bet on every winner in the almanac. She was also told to eliminate anyone in particular who questioned her about the almanac in case of any attempt to change the past. As a result, Trixie attempts to kill the team, during which time she reveals that she killed the Princesses to rule Equesodor for her revenge. But the team over power her tiny .22 revolver with their weapons, and knock the gun out of her grasp, then Applejack swings her coachgun at Trixie in which the shoulder press hits Trixie knocking her out. The the team flees with the Miner Trains and, with the new information, returns to 1947. Back to 1947 Thomas, Twilight and their Team time travel to 1947 to get the book from Mary Trix. Trying to get the book back The team has the CMC, Babs, and Stephen try to retreive the book, they watch Elderly Trixie give the book to Mary Trix while she's picking up Diesel after being fixed from hitting the coal train. Afterwards they go through a long and complicated series of events involving his multiple attempts to recover the almanac while making sure that they do not undo all the help they rendered in the previous film to Twilight and Shining Armor's grandparents, soon they follow Miss Cheerilee's relative thinking she has the book only to find it's really a magic tricks guide with the book's cover on it, then they go to where Moonlight Sparkle bucks Mary Trix, then they take the book from her dress pocket and flee. But then are chased by Mary Trix's school gang and then have to stop them from getting their otherselves, then Mary Trix comes and takes the book back and leaves the dance on Diesel. Getting the book from Mary Trix Now, Thomas, Twilight and their friends must get the book from Mary Trix. MUcker flies the car right behind Diesel, giving Stephen, the CMC, and Babs (which the fillies are on the hover-scooter and wagon.) a chance to pull up to the side, Stephen gently pushes the hover-scooter and wagon up to the cab door as Scootaloo opens it. But Mary Trix sees them and tries to shake them off. Then when she and Diesel are in the tunnel Stephen brings the fillies up to the other side as Apple Bloom and Babs pull out their revolvers, then when Scootaloo opens the other cab door, she grabs the book and she and Mary Trix get into a tug of war, Apple Bloom tries to shoot Mary trix but misses, but Babs aims her revolver just right and fires, hitting Mary Trix in the right arm making her let go. Then the fillies and Stephen look to see they have to cross back to the other side of the tunnel, Mary trix revs Diesel's engine as Stephen races to get them out. But when Diesel's just behind Stephen's tender, the scooter and wagon are picked by Rainbow, Fluttershy, Heckle, and Jeckle as Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight grab Stephen with help from Dusty and then Mary Trix and Diesel notice too late to see Murdoch with a coal train. Mary trix brakes hard but Diesel's brakes break and he crashes into the back of the coal train but causes a deeper impact from going at full speed. As our heores fly away, Mary Trix who is buried in coal yells "COAL! I HATE DIRTY COAL!!!!" Mucker and Applejack sent back in time/Receiving Mucker's Letter Then as the DeLorean flew out in the open, everyone hopped out except for Applejack and Mucker. Then after the fillies and Stephen were put back on the ground, Scootaloo took the book and put it in a bucket, then Rarity took a hot coal from James' fire and put it on the book which made it burn up. Twilight then looked in the newspaper that was about the Princesses being murdered, but then it change to the Princesses planning a party at Canterlot. Meaning their present was restored back the way it was. But before Mucker could land the car, it was struck by lightning! When the dust clear everyone saw the DeLorean was gone. Then Derpy Hooves's relative flew up to them and gave them a letter, when Twilight opened it they found it was from Mucker and AJ and that they were sent back to 1877. Quickly everyone ran for the town. Getting help from 1947 Mucker Meanwhile the 1947 Mucker just sent back the their other selves back to the future after the clock tower was struck by the lightning. Mucker is confused at his friends re-entery and then turns around to think about why they are back as the movie ends. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Dusty Crophopper, Mory, Babs Seed, Stephen, Vanellope von Schweetz, Zecora, Diesel and Trixie were starring in this film. *This film is based on ''Back to the Future Part II. *The songs: "Beat It (by Michael Jackson)", "Our Solemn Hour" and "Johnny B. Goode" were featured in this film. *The storyline continues in Past to the Future III: The Old West. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes